This invention relates to exercisers in general, and more particularly to a device for strengthening the muscular system of the human body.
One of the most prominent means of exercising has been weightlifting. Weights are placed on each end of a bar and lifted in various ways. Lifting weights requires much physical exertion which can strain or pull muscles. Also weights are difficult to transport.
These problems have been resolved with the invention of exercisers which require the use of springs. However, springs wear out more quickly than rubber, and many of these types of exercisers do not provide for building the body thoroughly, nor do they provide movement in more than two directions.
Exercisers most similar to the present invention include: U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,914--Bushnel; U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,127--Dudley; U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,453--Herzfeld; and Foreign Pat. No. 3,004,214--Baeurle.
Bushnell discloses an elastic exercise apparatus which includes a frame with at least one elastic member attached to both ends of the frame. The position of the elastic member in the frame is adjustable, but its movement is only bi-directional; therefore, the number of exercises which can be done is limited.
Dudley discloses a mono-kinetic exercise device which has to be mounted to a doorway or another frame. If has one bar in the center which is secured by ropes and moves in only two directions.
Herzfeld discloses an exercise device which includes a frame having a fixed handle on each end and a sliding handle in the center. Springs are attached to the center handle and the end handles so that the center handle can be moved in only two directions.
Baeurle discloses an exercise device which includes a frame having rods with springs attached to the rods and the frame. The rods can only be moved in one direction.